El retrato de un monstruo
by Nekomatta
Summary: Este relato trata sobre la dicotomia entre la bestia y la humanidad, os presento la vida de una joven Vastago que ya no puede luchar mas contra su verdadera naturaleza.
1. Deseo

**Deseo**  
_"Vivir. Sufrir. Sentir. Desear." _

Todo a lo que un monstruo no podía llegar a aspirar. Noche tras  
noche. Muerte tras muerte, el monstruo debe estar condenado  
a volver entre los vivos. Volver a ser el lobo vestido de piel de  
oveja. Ver como esos mortales viven, sufren, sienten y desean. Y  
lo peor de todo, es esa cruel ironía de la naturaleza, el monstruo  
sufre por no poder sufrir, o mejor dicho, cree sufrir por su falta de  
sentimientos.

Que divertida resulta la humanidad.

Bestia y humano conviven en el mismo cuerpo. Nos aferramos  
a lo que éramos sabiendo que ya no lo somos, sabiendo que  
ahora, somos los monstruos que nos aterraban en las noches  
de oscuridad absoluta, y por saber lo que somos, estamos más  
asustados que nunca.

¿Y realmente que significa ser un monstruo? ¿Y realmente que  
significar ser humano?

Míralos, tanteándose y olisqueándose como perros, no hacia  
mucho tiempo yo era como ellos, llevados por el impulso, el deseo,  
como las bestias que son. ¿Soy mas humana que ellos?

Si ahora me reuniera con la presa, nadie notaria la diferencia.  
Me desearían, intentando impresionarme, intentando que los eligiera,  
sin saber, que lo único que hacían era estar aun más cerca  
de su depredador.

Soy un monstruo, no lo niego. Soy un monstruo y me encanta  
serlo. Disfruto con mi papel, no siento miedo de ser lo que soy.  
_"Ven muchacha", _le susurro a una de la ovejas desde donde no  
puede escucharme, y siento el deseo de mostrarle el terror, de  
alimentarme de ella, de ser el monstruo que soy.

La joven posa su mirada en mí. La miro con una sonrisa en mis  
rojos y carnosos labios de bello monstruo, invitándola a acercarse.  
Parece dudar, da un paso hacia mí, pero en el último instante  
una mano la sujeta y la obligan a apartar su atención de mi  
petición.

_"Oh… que desilusión",_ susurré aun con la sonrisa imperturbable  
en el rostro, pero el brillo de mis ojos se había perdido tras mis  
pestañas desilusionadas.

Desear. Creo que aunque no seamos humanos, es algo que se  
nos da muy bien.

Aburrida ya, caminé alejándome de allí. Unos pasos sonaron  
para mi más diáfanos que los demás. Sonreí aun más, y mis  
párpados volvieron a mostrar el brillo que había escondido la  
decepción, y antes de que me llamaran me di la vuelta y clavé  
mis ojos en los de la muchacha.

Le extendí mi mano, ofreciéndole algo que ni ella era capaz de  
adivinar. La muchacha aceptó con una sonrisa en su ovalado e  
inocente rostro.

_"Perfecto…" _susurré, me agaché hasta que mis labios casi rozaron  
su oreja _"Te voy a enseñar muchas cosas, pequeña"._Y sin más la conduje fuera. Fuera de algo más que un edificio.

Los monstruos también deseamos.


	2. Verdad

**Verdad**

_"Descubrir la verdad,__  
__Puede cambiar tu mundo"_

¿Desde cuándo soy un monstruo? ¿Desde cuándo lo acepté?  
¿Cuándo dejé de ser humana y débil?

Al principio pensaba que nací para hacer feliz a la humanidad,  
que mis obras de arte, mis creaciones, embellecían el mundo,  
embellecían a la humanidad, entregaban felicidad para el ojo  
que lo contemplaba, pero…

Siempre he sido diferente, siempre he sido mejor.

Lo entendí cuando vi mi reflejo en lo ojos vidriosos y asustados de  
aquella criatura. Lo sentí cuando su sangre goteó en mi piel. Lo  
supe cuando sus gritos retumbaron en mis oídos, como un dulce  
tañir de campanas. Era superior, distinta, fuerte, poderosa, la  
gratificación de la felicidad llegó a su culmen en ese momento,  
por fin era yo. Era la marionetista que movía los hilos de mi muñeca.  
Por fin había logrado una auténtica obra de arte.

Aun recuerdo su cuerpo, su cabello rojo como la sangre, con  
esos destellos anaranjados que le daban vida, esa piel de perla  
sonrojada por la sangre corriendo en su interior, el sonido de su  
corazón bombeando, las delicadas curvas de su frágil cuerpo.  
Un cuerpo hermoso y frágil que me pertenecía, tan hermoso…  
pero, sobre todo, tan frágil.

No obstante… me aterroricé cuando lo comprendí. Esa verdad,  
esa misma que había descubierto y me había fascinado, me aterrorizó.  
¿Qué era yo? ¿Un monstruo? ¿Por qué no era como los  
demás? ¿Por qué anhelaba la sangre de otros, por qué deseaba  
el sufrimiento? Algo en mi cabeza no estaba bien. Me aferré a  
mi vida, me aferré a la poca humanidad que había en mí. Y  
enloquecí en la prisión que era mi mente.

Pero una vez que descubres la verdad… ésta no puede salir de ti,  
y te mordisquea las esquinas del cerebro, te corroe por dentro,  
hasta que debes aceptarla y cambiar tu vida.

Mis fantasías eran cada vez más reales, no podía olvidar el destello  
de su cabello, el sabor de su sangre, el latir acelerado de  
su corazón. Me pasaba las noches en vela, sudando, asfixiada,  
enfebrecida, los pinceles batallaban contra el lienzo, dibujando  
las formas de aquella bella criatura, pero nunca era suficiente.  
Aquello no era vida, aquello no era arte.

Hasta que no pude más, y la poca humanidad que me quedaba,  
acuchillándome, se rompió en mil pedazos. Y volvió a ocurrir.  
Otra vez me vi extasiada por las curvas, el brillo, la sangre. Otra  
vez contemple la verdadera belleza, pero esta vez quise llevármela  
conmigo, quise hacer mi mayor obra de arte.

Plasmé la belleza… y ya no pude parar.

Sí, era un monstruo. Lo acepté, comprendí que no era como los  
demás, que mi cometido no era el mismo, mi existencia tenía un  
por qué, y ese por qué era la belleza. ¿Acaso ellos no compraron  
mis obras? ¿No las alabaron? ¿No se volvieron adictos a ellas?  
Esa es mi verdad. Esa es mi pasión.


	3. Ciclo

**Ciclo**  
_"Empezar, y volver a empezar,__  
__Para nunca, nunca, terminar"_

_"Perfecto…", _susurré, me agaché hasta que mis labios casi rozaron  
su oreja, _"Te voy a enseñar muchas cosas, pequeña"._Cogí de la mano a mi pequeño borreguito, y la conduje afuera.

_"¿Te gusta mi arte pequeña?", _le pregunte.

Ella asintió, nerviosa, excitada.

Callé mientras entrábamos en un piso. Dejé que se sentara en  
una silla, y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

_"Bien, ahora haré arte contigo, preciosa mía"._ Extendí mis brazos  
a su alrededor, acariciando su cuello con delicadeza. Los latidos  
de su corazón se aceleraron, el rubor de sus mejillas se disparó.  
Tartamudeó, y empezó a temblar, _"aquí nadie nos interrumpirá…"_y todo aquello me pareció sencillamente exquisito.

Solo escuchaba el sonido de su corazón, he incluso podía sentir  
como la sangre corría por sus venas, volvía a tener la belleza  
entre mis manos.

Ahora entendía el por qué de su debilidad, el por qué de su  
desnudez, todo aquello los hacía más bellos, más admirables. Y  
volví a desear tenerlos, moldearlos, quererlos, preservarlos.

Contemplé los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas de mi cordero, admiré  
como la sangre manchaba su blanca piel, como su cabello  
color madera formaba abstractas figuras en el suelo de mármol,  
como sus labios se entreabrían un gesto mudo de auxilio y me  
enamoré de su hermosa languidez. Sin demorarme tomé los pinceles  
y me dispuse a retratar tal belleza.

Después de todo era un monstruo, y esa era mi vida, mi hermoso  
cometido, y seguiría haciéndolo por el resto de mis días,  
porque…

Los monstruos también deseamos.


End file.
